Pitter Patter Feet
by leanneowl
Summary: A story about the love triangle between Guy of Gisborne, Lady Marian and Robin Hood with a twist. Other characters will be involved!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my second story. This is a love triangle storyline based on the show with a major twist. **

**This chapter will be based on before Robin returns from the Holy Land. **

There was no denying it that Guy of Gisborne and Lady Marian was attracted to each other. It was even hard for them to admit but they admitted it quietly, not to anyone else. They often shared moments together but nothing seemed to be intense as last night. How it happened? They didn't know.

"Marian" Guy said quietly placing his hand on her face, "No-one can know"  
"I won't say anything" She whispered as she put her hand on his face before kissing him gently. Pulling away from the kiss, Marian started to walk away and looked out of the building. "You should go. Not to cause suspicion. He'll wonder on where you are" She said turning to Guy.

Last night seemed to have been a whirlwind of emotions for her but whatever happened made Marian realised that she couldn't wait around for Robin Hood to return from the Holy Land. That could take years. He had already been away for 5 years but since Guy had been around, they had a connection within 6 months. This was going to be Lady Marian's new life. A life where she would forget about her first love, the life she deserved and if this was it, she was going to take it with open arms.

xx~xx~xx

Guy of Gisborne, the side-kick of Sheriff Vaisey was making sure that he had worked hard, doing everything in what he had wanted to do and that included being mean to the people who lived in Nottingham. There was no way that this gentlemen could tell the Sheriff that he wanted to marry and start a family as that is what he wanted to do. He wanted to marry Lady Marian and also start a family. With his thoughts occupying him, he didn't seem to be as hard as he would have been and the Sheriff quickly picked up on it.

Arriving back at the castle, Guy quickly made his way to the Sheriff's office as he was needed.

Knocking on the door of the office, Guy stood there wondering on why the Sheriff. Obviously it would need to be of something important as he hadn't been asked to go like this before

"Come in" came the voice of the Sheriff

Entering the room, Guy's gaze was on the Sheriff as he shut the door before speaking, "You wanted to see me" He said in a tone of voice which had a hint of coldness in it.

"Your work?" The sheriff said allowing their eyes to meet, "Is there anything what's holding you back?"

Hearing the question, Guy shook his head, "No there isn't" He replied, wondering on where it had come from.

"Well in future do your job like you're supposed to" The Sheriff said, "You can go now."

Hearing the words, Guy walked out of the room and wondered what it was all about but soon he quickly realised it. It was his night with Marian that was distracting him.

**AN: I know it's short but hopefully some chapters will be bigger than others. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is where Robin returns but what will happen? Also Robin isn't an outlaw yet. **

It had been a long journey before Robin, Lord of Locksley had returned to the village of Locksley. Being back on English soil seemed to be great for him. The dreams he had of him and Marian, he had while he was asleep always made sure on what he had before he went away. By now Marian wouldn't be waiting for him, in fact Robin thought that she must be married and had started a family of her own.

Only being back for a few hours, Robin was already on his way towards the house where the old Sheriff of Nottingham was living. The Nottingham he had returned to was a different one on when he left. He needed to know what had happened and what could be done. He already had one villager in the cells at the castle. Punishments were heavier than what they had been.

Arriving outside of the house, Edward opened the door and started shouting towards him. "Get out! Get away from here!"

With that Robin was surprised with what was happening but was more than surprised when he saw the familiar figure of Lady Marian.

"Marian" Robin said allowing a cheeky grin to appear on his face.

"Leave" Marian said sternly as Robin raised an eyebrow for a moment.

Why was he getting this cold treatment? It didn't make sense especially with the history they had.

"I just want to talk" Robin said keeping his gaze firmly on Marian.

"Leave" Marian repeated as both Marian and Edward re-entered the house slamming the door in Robin's face.

xx~xx~xx

Standing in the doorway, Marian just looked towards her father for a moment as a weak smile appeared on her face. Inside of her, all her feelings for Robin was remerging. This couldn't be happening. She was going to start a relationship with Guy of Gisborne. She had a feeling. They couldn't stop the feelings but right now, her feelings with Robin was starting to creep in and she had to stop them before they caused any damage.

It had been a few hours since that first awkward meeting with Robin and Marian had not yet stopped her feelings for him consuming her. In the end, she decided to stop fighting them. They would go away. They always did, when he disappeared although she decided that she would go and see Robin first.

Going into the stables, Marian started getting her horse ready, knowing she needed to sort her mind out. She was confused on which person she loved and who she could have a future with? Each of the men had their own positives along with their negatives. It was just a case of figuring it all out.

Boarding her horse, Marian quickly rode of, knowing the one place where she was going and that was to figure Robin out. Once she knows what's going to happen, it'll be easier for her to make a decision- well that is what she hopes anyway.

Arriving at Locksley Manor, Marian swallowed hardly. No doubt this was going to be the hardest thing she had to do but in the end, it probably needed to be said.

"Lady Marian" Thornton said as the door opened.

"I've come to see Lord Robin" Marian said, just when she saw Robin.

"Marian. It's a surprise to see you" Robin said as he made his way towards the door, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"We need to talk in private" She said keeping her gaze on her former love.

"Very well come in" Robin said as he allowed her to come in.

Entering the house, Marian looked at Thornton walking off before allowing her gaze to fall on Robin.

"Robin, we need to talk about" Marian said just when Robin cut her off.

"Marian, don't. We can start of where we left" He whispered placing a hand on her cheek. It was obvious that Robin had missed Marian.

Touching Robin's hands, Marian pulled away, "We can't Robin" She whispered. "I've moved on."

Hearing the words did hurt Robin, but he knew that it would have happened. He knew that she would find someone else.

"How about one last try?" He whispered holding her hands stroking her face. He couldn't give her up without a fight. He had to try. This girl was his childhood sweetheart. His first love!

**AN: I will include little bits of episodes but in my own little twist. Please review.**


End file.
